


warmth (with you)

by titania19



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, dessert baker jaemin, jen is a bit rude at first but he's nice at heart, rich businessman jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19
Summary: Jeno meets Jaemin for the first time at the local bakery.Their first impressions aren't the best, and they each have their own struggles- it's not always easy.But slowly, slowly, they fall in love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53





	1. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> i'm back with a new fic (which is simultaneously being posted on my twt as well), and i hope you enjoy it!

“This is terrible service.” Jeno announces, “I’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes, and all I ordered was a coffee and banana bread.”

“Would you quiet down?” Hyuck hisses looking around to make sure nobody heard, “Jeno, you insisted on it being fresh. If you wanted it in a minute, they would have just warmed up the one on the display.”

“Yeah, well-”

“Sorry about that!” a new voice cuts into their bickering, and they turn around to see an extremely tall boy who looked far too young for his height, “The hyung who usually does our banana bread is late today, so the other hyung who usually does pastries and stuff had to-”

“Spare us the story, kid.” Jeno waves his hand, and Hyuck winces at the boy’s taken-aback blinking, “I don’t care what your excuses are-as a food service agency, you should always be ready to give your clients the best.”

“Customers.” the boy corrects quietly, quickly shrinking under Jeno’s look of disdain.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hyuck interjects, “It’s...been a long day, please excuse my friend.”

The boy’s name is Jisung, as Jeno gathers from his name tag. He bows in apology one more time before scurrying to the back, nearly knocking over a jar of toffees places tastefully near the cash register.

“The quality of the places you bring me to is insanely bad.” Jeno sniffs.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Jeno, you are dressed insanely badly for a bakery. Who wears designer clothes to the local bakery?”

“I worked hard for my money, and I’ll do what I want with it.”

“That wasn’t even what I asked.” his friend pushes the banana bread towards him, “For all your complaints, I promise you their stuff is really fucking good. Although the kid said the baker isn’t in today so the pastry chef did it...”

Jeno has to admit, the banana bread is good. He chews slowly and nods. The food itself gives nothing to complain about.

“It’s good.” Jeno agrees, “It’s just the ambience and customer service that’s utter shit.”

“Jeno.” Hyuck sighs, “Ten minutes is nothing. Their service is fine. And it’s a cute place, what’s wrong with the ambience?”

“Just not to my taste.”

“Yeah, because your taste is like...marble worth a million for chairs and gold tables and silver window panes.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Jeno rolls his eyes, “How did you even find this place?”

“So...you know Mark, right?” Donghyuck blushes a bit.

“Mark, like...the guy from Canada?” Jeno doesn’t look too impressed, “The struggling writer?”

“The _aspiring_ writer.” Hyuck corrects, looking put-off, “And he’s published loads of articles and stuff! He’s in the process of writing a novel.”

“So you’re saying he’s failed a bunch of jobs, tried journalism, failed that, too, and is now using the excuse of doing ‘freelance writing and years of research’ for his novel instead of just saying he’s unemployed.”

“Fuck you too.” Hyuck snaps, “For your information, he fucking moved to Korea for inspiration to write, and he said it’s going pretty well.”

“Whatever.” Jeno says, “So he brought you to this place, of course, because it’s cheaper and therefore I assume meets his financial criteria, and you followed him and then dragged me here too.”

Donghyuck gazes at him for a long moment, “You know.” he finally says, “If we weren’t cousins, I would totally despise you with every inch of my being.”

“I get that a lot.” Jeno shrugs, finishing the last of the banana bread, “I’m just saying.”

“I think we should order a cake as well, to take home.” Hyuck ignores him, “Their pastries and cakes are crazy good, and the guy who bakes those is here today, apparently. Go order a butterscotch cake.”

“Why do I have to do stuff like that?”

“Because I said so.” Donghyuck fixes him with a stink eye, and after years and years, his cousin is still the only person Jeno listens to. Just because his cousin is also the only one who doesn’t listen to him.

The Jisung boy is hovering awkwardly around the cash register. Jeno ignores him completely, leaning against it and yelling, “Pastry boy!”

He can see Hyuck practically cringing into himself from where he’s sitting (though he’s not quite sure why) and Jisung jumps and nearly knocks over the jar of toffee again.

“That’s a bit rude.” he says with a frown, “You can just ask me. I’m right here.”

“Don’t talk back to customers, golden rule of business.” Jeno says boredly, “Please call the pastry boy.”

“It’s okay, I can take the order-”

“I want to be very clear about my order, and I would prefer to give it directly to the one who will be handling the actual baking.”

Two minutes later, Jisung has summoned the pastry boy. For some reason, Jeno expected him to be a lot, lot older. But this man looks younger than Jeno, with soft blonde hair and bright doe eyes and a sweet smile. His name-pin says Jaemin on it.

“How old are you?” Jeno frowns, looking him up and down, “Are you a university student?”

“No, I work here full-time.” he responds cheerfully, “Did you want to order something?”

“I want a butterscotch cake, packed for home.” Jeno waves carelessly at the menu, “But I have some instructions.”

Jaemin looks surprised, “Oh. I see.”

“First of all, I need you to make sure the icing doesn’t stick onto the top of the box. I want it to be completely clean when I reach home. Second, I want it to still be decently moist, even after a couple of hours. There’s no guarantee I’ll eat this right now, and I don’t want some dry sandpaper cake for dessert. Third, don’t make it overly sweet.”

Jaemin blinks at him, “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Jeno sighs. People like this are so tiring, how many times is he supposed to repeat himself? “Do you want me to say everything again?”

“No, I’m-” the boy huffs out a disbelieving laugh, “Sir, listen, I can assure you the cake will be baked well with the usual recipe we use. Whether it’s too sweet for you is entirely subjective, we can’t alter a recipe for an individual’s palette. If you prefer less sweet cakes, maybe try our coffee cake or our dark chocolate pastry.”

“I want the butterscotch one.”

“Then we will give you our butterscotch one, the same as we make for all customers.” Jaemin says, smiling. It’s a business smile- Jeno knows it very well, he wears one a good 7 hours a day, and it is unbelievably difficult.

He feels a bit annoyed to be on the receiving end of a strictly-business smile, though- that is, one outside of business life.

“Well, then, make sure the icing doesn’t stick on the box.” he snaps, “And if it does, I’ll demand a refund.”

Jaemin continues smiling pleasantly, “We can close the box safely in front of you. But once it’s in your hands, and you have paid for it, you are responsible for it. If the icing does stick, I’d assume it’s because of your careless handling.”

“I- why-” Jeno splutters, “That is absolutely despicable! In all my life, I’ve never seen such poor customer service! This is ridiculous- I’m sorry, but you will receive a very poor review from me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jaemin doesn’t look sorry at all, “Are you paying by cash or card?”

Jeno pays by card, snatches up the box when it’s ready (safely, of course- heaven forbid the icing smeared) and looks around for Jisung.

“You-” he calls, “Where’s the customer review notebook?”

“The what?” the (presumably) younger man echoes weakly, “Huh?”

“The customer review notebook.” Jeno repeats, “So that I can provide feedback about my experience here.”

"Jeno, for God’s sake.” Hyuck groans under his breath, “Shut up, let’s go.”

“We...don’t have that, Sir.” Jisung looks apologetic, “But I’m sure you can find us online on-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Hyuck interrupts, “The food was lovely, thank you.” he lowers his voice and glares at Jeno, “Do you ask for a feedback book when we go to your fucking high-end restaurants? What is with your double standards?”

“Five star restaurants don’t need feedback.” Jeno doesn’t bother to lower his voice, “It’s only lower-rated places that need suggestions so they can improve.”

“Jeno.” Hyuck snaps, “Let’s go.”

Hyuck doesn’t speak to Jeno for a majority of the drive home. When Jeno finally caves and asks him why, he turns around with such a ferocious glare that Jeno cowers. He’s glad he’s got a chauffeur, because if he was the one driving, he most certainly would have swerved off lane.

“What do you mean ‘why are you upset’?” his cousin snaps furiously, “You are so rude! This always happens, every time we go somewhere that’s not fucking...5-star, thousand-dollar-per-meal, rich people everywhere- why are you such a fucking dickhead?”

“I’m not!” Jeno gapes at the injustice, “It was poor customer service! I was just being honest! A feedback book never hurt anybody!”

“You are so spoiled.”

“I worked for what I have right now.” Jeno retorts, “Yeah, I have a mansion, yeah I have 5 cars, yeah, I have a lot of money and only shop in A-list places and only eat at the best restaurants- I earned it. Do you think my company earned millions overnight? That’s my blood, sweat and tears for- for nearly 10 years!”

“Shame you can’t be humble and successful.” Hyuck snarks, “Maybe then you’d not just have lots of money, you’d have friends, too.”

“I do have friends.”

“Name one friend you made after your company hit it big and you became rich.” Hyuck challenges, “One friend who didn’t know you from school or college.”

Jeno...can’t.

“That’s because i don’t trust people anymore.” he says unconvincingly, “People might want me for money, y’know.”

“I mean, with an attitude like that, I can’t imagine any other actual reason why they’d want to hang out.” Hyuck mutters, “So you might be onto something there.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the rude one.”

“You were so disrespectful.” Hyuck looks genuinely upset, and even though Jeno doesn’t know what he even did wrong, he does feel kind of bad that he made his cousin look that way, “Calling that place low-rated, saying they had terrible customer service- they were really fine, Jeno. And like...calling out for the baker so rudely, he’s not your servant-”

“Customers always come first.” Jeno reminds him, “How do you think I got so far? I always kept in mind what my clients would like.”

“So do they.” Hyuck jabs the box between them, “Their stuff is good.”

Jeno rolls his eyes, “The banana bread was good but not like….mind-blowing. I could get that anywhere.”

“That’s because you hate bananas and only eat it in bread. It’s not even something you like.” Donghyuck shakes his head, “I get the whole feedback thing, Jen, but there are a million nicer ways to say things, okay?”

Jeno thinks he was pretty nice- he could’ve called for the manager, he could’ve said a lot more, he could’ve pointed out all the problems...he was very tame and polite.

But if his cousin insists, he will sigh and relent, “Fine. I got it.”

“Good. Next time will be a fresh start. You can apologize.”

“I’m not stepping into that place again.” Jeno snorts, “I can order any baked good from a higher-end place, I don’t need this bakery at all. I don’t feel comfortable in 3-star places.”

Hyuck stares at him for a long, long time, and then shakes his head, “You’re so different sometimes.”

“From what? From when we were kids?” Jeno scoffs, “We turned 28 this year, Hyuck. Of course I’m different.”

“We both know what I mean, and it’s not that. Being spoiled is one thing...being so insensitive and rude is another, and you know what I mean when I’m-”

“Whatever you’re talking about doesn’t mean anything to me.”

Donghyuck doesn’t say another word the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	2. 2.

It’s a problem Jeno never expected to encounter. 

That day in the bakery, he bid a final farewell to the mediocre building (artistically designed to look ‘comfy’, meaning it severely lacked the class Jeno is fond off) and the poor customer service (the reviews called the staff ‘friendly’ which is something Jeno doesn’t particularly want- he doesn’t go to a bakery to make friends) and the decent banana bread (he doesn’t even like bananas) and the tall waiter boy and blond pastry boy (he can barely remember their names. Taemin and Jongin? Jaesung and Jimin?).

Well, whatever it was, Jeno certainly wasn’t ever planning to set foot in there again.

Him- Lee Jeno, one of the richest Korean bachelors under 30- in a local neighbourhood bakery? Absolutely not.

Except.

Except.

Except the butterscotch cake was probably one of the best things Jeno had ever eaten. In his entire life.

It’s quite unbelievable. Jeno really never expected it. But it was heavenly, there’s no other way to describe it. It was the most perfect cake he’s ever tasted, and he truly wishes he’d ordered the whole cake instead of just a slice for him and Hyuck each.

As if on cue, he hears the familiar sound of the buzzer, alerting him that someone is at the door. After a quick check at his intercom camera to make sure it is indeed Hyuck, he gestures for his house-help to get the door.

“What on _earth?_ ” Hyuck looks around, stunned.

The thing is…. Jeno is in denial.

He’s spent the last 8 years eating and buying from the best of the best places. The biggest names, the most expensive restaurants. So he doesn’t understand how a blond baker in a local neighbourhood bakery could have better cakes than the most famous names Jeno knows.

Jeno’s judgement _might_ be clouded.

So, just to make sure, he’d ordered a pound of butterscotch cake from every top, most high-end, expensive, gourmet bakers in the city. There are now about 27 boxes in his kitchen, all filled with cake.

“I invited you to eat with me.” Jeno says cheerfully, “I know you love butterscotch cake.”

Hyuck gapes.

“Well?”

His cousin is eyeing him suspiciously as he takes out a plate and goes to remove one of the cakes from its box-

“NO!” Jeno all but shouts, “Don’t take it out of the box! We need to know the name!”

“ _What?_ ”

“The name, Hyuck, the name.” Jeno says impatiently, “We need to know who’s cake we’re eating. We’re rating them.”

“Are you alright?” Hyuck demands, “Rating expensive cakes? Is this another one of your rich guy hobbies- what, was wine tasting not enough?

“Shut up.” Jeno is never, ever going to tell him the actual reason. Hyuck would never let him live it down.

“I’m not even hungry.” Donghyuck whines, “Especially not butterscotch, please. I met up with Mark today, and we ate _so fucking much_ , I literally ate half a cake already.”

Jeno nearly drops his fork, “You met Mark today?”

“Yeah.” Hyuck scowls, “And guess what, he said he’s sent a couple of chapters in for editing, so take that-”

“You had cake with him?”

“Yup. Problem?”

“Where?”

“Your favourite ‘low-rated’ neighbourhood bakery.” the boy doesn’t look impressed when he says that, “It’s such a cute place, it’s a lot more fun when I go with Mark.”

Jeno is so conflicted right now. He kind of wants to just ask Donghyuck to bring some back next time, but it would sound incredibly stupid when he has 27 extremely expensive butterscotch cakes in front of him right now.

“How are you planning to eat all of them?” Hyuck waves his hand around the grand kitchen.

“Not everything. I’m having, like, a couple of forks of each and giving the rest to my staff.”

“But…” he’s never seen his cousin look quite so lost, “But why?”

 _Because I have to prove to myself that I’m just being delusional and that that neighbourhood baker was not better than my expensive professional pastry chefs who’ve graduated from the best culinary school in the country and have 20+ years of experience_.

“For our enjoyment.”

“Are you alright, Jeno? Really?”

Jeno doesn’t answer, just checks the cover of another very fancy box before taking a bite from a new cake.

Good. Moist. Tasty. Not too sweet.

But it’s just not the same.

At the end of the night, Jeno has an aching stomach, very happy staff who were more than delighted to receive a pound of cake each, a confused Donghyuck pestering him, and the sinking feeling that maybe, possibly, blond baker boy’s butterscotch cake is the best.

He can’t ever ask Hyuck to bring him back some. After this spectacle, it would be ridiculous.

So Jeno decides to just forget it. He’ll crave it forever, and one day the local butterscotch cake will just...leave his mind. It will become nothing but a fond memory, and that’s it.

But the problem is…

It doesn’t leave his mind.

One week later, he’s considering asking his chauffeur or house-help to pick up a cake from the bakery. But he also knows they will mention it to Donghyuck in passing, and Jeno does not want to deal with that.

Then he considers ordering.

But they don’t do delivery, according to their very basic website.

It’s with a heavy heart that he drives himself to the local part of the city. The sleek shiny buildings slowly become cozy town homes. Jeno is not opposed to cozy townhomes- he just doesn’t want to live there himself.

“Welcome to- oh.” the tall-but-young cash register boy whose name Jeno can't remember gives him a strained smile from where he stands behind the register, “Welcome.”

Jeno feels a stab of frustration. There’s no reason for cash-register-boy to look so tired at the sight of him- he is a perfectly fine customer. If the bakery isn’t up to par, that’s hardly Jeno’s fault.

Except that sounds stupid even to Jeno's own ears, because he literally willingly drove himself all the way from his house just for a slice of cake. 

Which means, as much as he hates to admit it, the bakery is... _far_ beyond average. It’s all about the food, after all. If they can bring customers back like this...they're doing something right.

 _Jisung_ , Jeno reminds himself, eyeing the pin on his chest. Jisung and Taemin. Or Hyunmin? Hyun _jin_? Taejin? Jaejin?

“Should I call Jaemin hyung again? The dessert baker?”

_Jaemin._

“No, no.” Jeno says hastily, “I’m just here to order for my friend.”

“Oh.” Jisung pauses, “Donghyuck hyung?”

“How do you know Hyuck?” Jeno asks in surprise, “I didn’t know you were friends.”

“We’re not really.” Jisung shrugs, “He just comes here all the time with Mark hyung, so we know his name. And we saw you with him last week.”

“Yeah, he’s my cousin.” Jeno clears his throat. It’s a perfect opportunity- they’ll think he’s here for Hyuck, “And yeah...for him.”

“Dark chocolate pastry, right?” Jisung beams, “He said he’s trying that next time for sure, so I suppose that’s what he asked you to get?”

Jeno freezes.

“I’ll tell hyung, one second, Sir!”

“No!” Jeno blurts out, “Not- not dark chocolate. Butterscotch, he wanted a butterscotch cake.”

Jisung pauses, “What? But last time he was here he said-”

“No, but- he asked for butterscotch.” Jeno swallows, “Maybe he’s saving chocolate for next time he comes here...with Mark.” it feels foreign, saying Mark’s name as though they’re friends, when in reality they’ve never actually met in person.

“Oh, I see.” Jisung’s brow clears, “One slice of butterscotch cake, packed for home, coming right-”

“One cake.” Jeno corrects. 

Jisung blinks again.

Jeno’s ultimately told to wait for 10 minutes (“Luckily hyung just finished baking 5 whole butterscotch cakes like an hour ago, since we’ve had high demand for them this season”) and is asked whether he’d like a coffee as well (a good marketing technique but Jeno refuses) and is also told that he gets a discount on a second cake if he buys 2 together.

So Jeno ends up ordering a second butterscotch cake, as well.

It’s not like he even needed the discount- the opportunity just presented itself, and the more cake Jeno had, the longer gap he could give before his next visit.

He sits at one of the tables while he waits, making a face at it. It’s so typically ‘bakery aesthetic’. There's technically nothing wrong with that, but Jeno prefers sleek and classy to this type of homely decor. Although he supposes the smell of coffee and baking bread is quite pleasant. 

“Two butterscotch cakes, packed for home!”

It’s not Jisung’s voice.

When Jeno returns to the counter to collect the paper bag, he sees the pastry boy- Jaemin- standing there instead.

“Hope you don’t mind.” he’s wearing his business smile, “Jisung...spilled a little back there, he’s on cleanup duty right now.”

Jeno remembers last week, the way the tall boy scurried here and there, nearly knocking over the jar of toffees. He’s not surprised to hear this now.

“He should be careful.” Jeno says, frowning, “That’s hardly professional.”

Jaemin’s work-smile looks terribly strained, “He’s managing just fine.”

“Are you in charge of him?”

“Not particularly.” Jaemin eyes him, “I did start working here first, if that’s your question.”

“Well, you ought to teach him a little customer service etiquette.” Jeno says, “He keeps chatting with me and talking. There’s no need to talk so much.”

Jaemin’s bright doe eyes have hardened. Jeno almost gulps at how icy they suddenly look, a stark contrast to his oversized pink sweater and little flower tucked into his hair. He still maintains his smile, though- it almost insults Jeno to know how fake it is, “He was just trying to keep you company.”

“Did I want company, though?”

Jaemin’s jaw tightens, “I take it as a fair piece of advice which I will relay to him, Sir. But also, I think it would do you good to remember that we are human beings, too. So I request you to speak more politely.”

Jeno internally rolls his eyes, “I’m not being rude, okay? I’m just giving advice. I’m a businessman, I know what I’m talking about. You should be lucky I’m dishing this out for free.”

“Isn’t it interesting,” Jaemin places the paper bag in his hands, “that you think we should be paying you to speak politely?”

It sounds pretty shit when put like that, and Jeno feels a spike of irritation, “You’re twisting my words out of context.”

“Everything you just said is very fair.” Jaemin is talking in that pleasant business-tone again, fake work- smile plastered on his face once more, “Though there are nicer ways of saying it, we at the bakery are very happy to accept feedback and criticism. We will definitely take your suggestions into account- thank you for visiting and we hope to see you again!”

It marks the end of the conversation, There’s nothing Jeno can say in response- Jaemin would probably give another automated business-answer, anyway. It feels oddly like being dismissed- a feeling Jeno isn’t used to. He’s never not had the last word in a conversation that isn’t with Donghyuck.

The cakes are worth it, though.

As Jeno steps out of the bakery, he spots a little table next to the exit. As he gets closer, he notices it’s a giant notebook.

 _Give us your honest feedback so we can improve!_ says the sign placed above it, decorated creatively.

Jeno skims through the few pages that have been filled, and the reviews are all glowing.

There are so many things Jeno could write. He could fill the entire book talking about customer service and ambience and admittedly delicious cake. He can spend 10 pages just complaining about the baker talking back to the customer.

But he remembers his words from last time- ‘ _Hey, you! Where’s the feedback book? It’s only lower-rated places like this that actually need feedback.’_

He stares at it for a moment. Whose idea would it have been to take his carelessly thrown out suggestion? Jaemin’s? 

It makes him feel strange. He doesn't remember the last time someone actually took his advice, especially after he "caused a scene" (Hyuck's words, not his).

Jeno leaves the bakery with two butterscotch cakes in his hands and a head full of thoughts.


	3. 3

Jeno is supposed to pick up his cousin from work and drop him at home- and of course, as usual, Donghyuck shuts the car door with a slam. Jeno glares as he settles down in the seat next to him.

“Gently, please.”

Hyuck ignores him, choosing to greet the chauffeur instead.

“I said-”

“I heard something interesting, y’know.” Donghyuck cuts him off completely, “Something very interesting.”

Jeno blinks.

“So Mark and I went to the bakery today to try the dark chocolate pastry, right? And you’ll never believe what Jisung asked me.”

Jeno freezes. He feels it in his stomach, he knows what’s coming. Fuck, he’d made a stupid move. If Jisung’s spoken to Donghyuck enough to know his name, of course he’d mention-

“He asked me if I enjoyed the butterscotch cake my cousin bought for me last week. His exact words were ‘I guess you were busy last week, that’s why your cousin came in to buy the cake for you, huh? But I thought you’d get chocolate, not butterscotch’.”

Jeno doesn’t say a word, so Hyuck continues.

“I only have two cousins. And I’m pretty sure your sister isn’t the one who bought a cake at the bakery and told them it was for me.”

“What did you tell them?” Jeno asks urgently, “Did you- did you tell them it was for you? You did, right?”

“I shouldn’t have.” his cousin snorts, “But I’m just such a nice guy that I went along with it.”

Jeno deflates in relief, “Thank god.”

“But may I know why you ordered 2 huge butterscotch cakes and pretended they weren’t for you?”

“Because I couldn’t go in there and buy more for myself after calling them low-rated last time.” Jeno shrugs. Hyuck snorts.

“At least you have some shame. Why did you go back there, though, is my question. Was gourmet cake-rating not enough for you? You want to rate bakeries, too?”

There’s no point in lying, especially to Hyuck, who can see through him in an instant.

“It’s just…” Jeno struggles a bit, because compliments are not his strong suit, “Those cakes were really fucking good.”

Donghyuck turns to him in shock.

“Stop looking at me like that!” the older groans, “I’m just saying. I couldn’t not buy more.”

“I told you!” Hyuck looks incredibly smug, “I told you it’s fucking amazing there, didn’t I! They’ve got a seriously talented team, the guy who does cakes- Jaemin- is super good. I keep telling you not to judge, see.”

“I mean, the place itself isn’t the best.” Jeno shrugs, “For the high quality of baked goods, they’d have a lot more customers if they ditched the ‘old bakery’ aesthetic and went for something modern and sleek.”

Hyuck makes a face, “Ew. That takes away the charm.”

“What charm?”

“Their brand is a cozy neighborhood bakery! If I wanted to go and sit in some snobby rich kids patissiere where they give you a microscopic speck of sugar for the cost of 20 ramyeons-”

“-that’s the _quality_ -”

“Yeah, quality so good that you had to go to the local bakery to suit your needs.”

Jeno says nothing at that. Donghyuck is right in that sense- yes, his expensive patissieres are good, but Jaemin’s stuff is _different_. He doesn’t know how to explain it. It’s an exquisite taste- if Jaemin trained professionally, he could graduate from the local bakery and work in the high-end industry.

Not with the poor customer treatment, though.

“The food is good.” Jeno finally says, “But that doesn’t mean the ambience and the service and the overall-”

“Why are you always like this, though?” Hyuck groans, “Their place is designed to be homely- if you don’t like it, don’t fucking go! They’re nice to everyone, just probably not you because you’re so fucking disrespectful. Is it so hard to just appreciate things?”

“How is it disrespectful?” Jeno snaps back, “You always throw around those words at me- fuck you, I’m just being honest.”

“How- do you even- Jeno, oh my God, I always tell you!” his cousin looks so _aggravated_ , “There are thousands of ways to be honest. _Thousands_. You can do it without being a dick.”

“I’m not being a dick!” Jeno protests, “I don’t mean to be a dick, anyway- I’m just being direct.”

“Direct.” Hyuck repeats.

“I’m not sugar-coating it.”

“You don’t need to. You can just be nice.”

“I’m fine.” Jeno frowns, “Hyuck, there’s nothing wrong with how I talk. I’m pretty normal, I’ve seen worse.”

“Jen.” Hyuck says, “It’s not- you’ve seen worse, but that doesn’t excuse your own- honestly-” he sighs, ‘Sometimes I wish I could get more angry at you, because you really deserve it. But in the end when I think about it, I just want to give you a hug.”

Jeno looks him up and down, “I don’t want a hug.”

“I want you to talk more about your shit, and ask for hugs if you’re having a bad day-”

“I’m not having a bad day! This is me every day!” Jeno says in frustration, “Stop acting like I’m so fucked up that I need to talk about my feelings to be normal-”

“Because you were never like this!”

“Oh, please. When we were kids I made a fuss because you wanted fast food and not gourmet sandwiches.” Jeno looks out the window, “I’ve always been this way.”

“You’ve always been high-maintenance.” Hyuck corrects, “Not rude and insensitive. There’s a difference, you _know_ there’s a difference. You might have been a spoiled kid back then, but you were still _nice_. You used to understand that everyone is different, not everything has to be perfect. Yeah, you were spoiled, but you were _compassionate_. You knew how to tell people things in a way that didn’t make them feel like shit.”

“I can still do that now.”

“You insult people instead of talking to them. Just don’t open your mouth if you’re going to criticise their existence! Why are you always demanding and never appreciative- you were spoiled but you could always see the good in things.”

Jeno swallows at this. It’s been a long, long time since he looked around at normal everyday things and simply appreciated them. A long time since he saw the good in something, made the best of a situation that seemed bleak.

“I don’t need to do that.”

“That’s a fucking joke.” Hyuck scoffs, “You’re an ass- that’s what happens after 3 years of a toxic environment and then 7 years of repressed emotions-”

“Don’t bring up all that past shit again, Lee Donghyuck, I’m warning you.” Jeno hisses, “I’m fine, I’ve left it all behind, it’s you who keeps bringing it up.”

“Like hell you’re fine.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Jeno practically shouts, “What, you want me to see something that’s really shit and pretend I love it? Want me to try to help whoever I can-”

“You insulting people and pointing out their faults is literally you giving them advice.” Hyuck grits out, “That’s still _help_ \- it's just rude. Why can’t you do it nicely?”

“Why should I? Should I kiss ass everywhere I go? Befriend everyone and try to help whoever I can because _oh I’m a nice person, I might be high-maintenance and rich, but I’m compassionate?_ Because we both know where that fucking got me last time, don’t we?”

Donghyuck doesn’t say another word. His eyes are filled with emotion, like he wants to scream at Jeno, but also can’t. They stare at each other for a long time, breathing heavily. They’ve certainly had this argument before, but every time it hits both of them like the first.

“If you hated the way they treated you so much.” Hyuck finally breathes, “So much that you haven’t spoken about it for 7 years, ever since it all ended-”

“-stop bringing up the repressed emotions thing, I’m not meeting a therapist, I don’t need to-”

Hyuck ignores him, “You hated being treated like shit. It was the worst 3 years of your life-”

“-Hyuck, enough-”

“You know how it felt when they talked to you like that. So I don’t understand why you choose to do the same to others?”

“I don’t choose anything. I’m not like them. I’m just myself.”

“You’ve been like this ever since it ended, and it just got worse the longer you refuse to acknowledge it happened. Three years with that group of bastards- you need to talk about it to clear your mind.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you’re fine, you wouldn't put up such a shield and refuse to get close to new people, you wouldn’t be scared of being hurt again, because you’re ‘fine’, right? You would have realised that you’re treating other people the same way they-”

“Don't you _dare_.” Jeno hisses so ferociously that Hycuk recoils, “Don’t you dare compare me to them. You know everything, you _know_ what they did- and you dare to mention us in the same breath? Is there anything I’ve done or said that even _comes_ close to them?”

“Of course not, because they’re trash.” Donghyuck meets his gaze steadily, “But the way you’re behaving- isn’t it the same in a sense? Remember the shitty way they treated random strangers on a daily basis. And tell me- what's different?”

Jeno’s whole body is on fire. He hates it, hates the words he’s hearing, hates everything- this is how it is every single time this happens, “Don’t compare us.” he turns away, “I’m a good person, Hyuck. You know them and you know me. It’s not the same.”

Donghyuck’s eyes have softened, “You are a good person. It’s not the same. You’re far, far better, Jeno- you are nothing like them at all, I know. That’s why I hate what you’ve become since then.”

“The way I act has nothing to do with whether I’m a good person at heart. You know I’m a good person.”

“Jeno-”

“This conversation is over.”

“Jen-”

“ _Done_ , Hyuck.”

They ride the rest of the way to Hyuck’s house in silence.

**

But the thing is… Jeno can’t stop thinking about it. This happens every time he and Hyuck fight about this. It’ll take a day or two for Jeno- and Hyuck, for that matter- to shake it off. And until then, the conversation will just run in his mind until he’s angry and frustrated.

A drive always calms him down.

It’s evening- if he just asks his chef to prepare his comfort food, he can drive around for a few hours and then come back to a meal and his cat and maybe some TV. 

Jeno likes driving. It clears his mind and makes him feel relaxed. Except when there are brash, unruly drivers or too much traffic- part of the reason why he hired a chauffeur, because he doesn’t want to deal with all the crap. But weekday evenings are the best to cruise down the roads and play instrumental music and just...calm down.

So that’s what he does.

He drives and drives until he’s past the sleek line of high-rise buildings and into the town, with the row of sweet-looking shops and markets and townhouses. It’s not Jeno’s familiar zone, but he appreciates it nonetheless. Coming into town and silently partaking in the relaxed bustle is something he’s enjoyed doing since his childhood- one of the few things he can still find joy in. Maybe because he grew up loving it, and old habits die hard.

He pauses at the red light, looking out the window at the row of shops- florist, bakery, pet shop, organic groceries, stationery-

And then he sees the door to the bakery open and then Jaemin walks out holding 4 bags, 2 in each hand. Jeno presumes they’re heavy from the little frown on the baker’s face. 

Jaemin wobbles a little, concentrating furiously and taking slow steps across the sidewalk.

Jeno wonders where he’s going.

The traffic light turns green again, and somehow, no matter how much Jeno just wants to speed ahead, he can’t. Instead, he drives so incredibly slowly that if he wasn’t the one driving, he would have been furious at the person who was.

He wonders why Jaemin is clutching all the bags. Where’s his car? Or maybe it’s a short walk.

A honk startles Jeno out of his reverie and he feels himself flush as he pulls over near the sidewalk to let the cars behind him pass.

He’s not quite sure what comes over him in the next few minutes. He doesn’t think he would have done it under any other circumstance. But the longer he watches Jaemin drag those bags across, the more he feels the need to-

_Absolutely not._

But it’s a thought that’s been occupying Jeno’s mind for days now, though. Ever since he caught sight of the feedback book bear the exit of the bakery.

Was it Jaemin who took Jeno’s suggestion seriously and pitched it to the owner?

That moment marked the first time in...possibly forever that someone truly took Jeno’s words of advice seriously. It piques his interest, because though Jeno is quite sure he was being a decent customer, none of the bakers seemed supremely pleased with him.

Especially Jaemin and Jisung,

And yet, only Jaemin and Jisung heard his remark that day.

He just wants to know which one of them it was.

Jeno prides himself on his logical reasoning and thinking skills. But somehow, that vanishes in the next instant when he opens the door, turns around to see Jaemin still wobbling down the same sidewalk, and calls out his name.

_Lee Jeno, that was fucking stupid._

Jeno’s tempted to get right back into his car and drive away before Jaemin spots him, but-

“Oh.” the younger’s eyes widen, “It’s you.” he comes to a surprised stop in front of Jeno, raising an eyebrow expectantly, "What do you want?"

It takes Jeno a moment to remember _he_ was the one who called Jaemin over.

“I thought your bakery doesn’t do delivery.” he eyes the bags.

“Ah, yeah.” Jaemin keeps the bag down for a minute, flexing his fingers, “We don’t do, like...normal delivery. We do catering, though. Events, parties, stuff like that.”

“What kind of events?”

“Birthdays, anniversaries, baby showers, graduations.” Jaemin says carefully, “Why?”

Good question. 

“Do you make all your deliveries by foot?” Jeno raises an eyebrow, “Not very smart, is that”

Jaemin’s face hardens again. Jeno also realises that they’re not in the bakery- which means Jeno is not a customer. Jaemin is free to say whatever he wants, and it explains why he hasn’t even bothered with a business-smile. He’s just not smiling at all.

“The car that does deliveries is under repair.” his words are clipped, “I’m taking the bus.”

Ah, he must be walking to the bus stop. It’s a ten- minute walk, if Jeno’s not wrong.

“I’d be careful if I was you.” Jeno looks at the bags again, “Don’t want to deliver any messes.”

“The bus is safe.”

“I meant with the way you’re walking.” Jeno rolls his eyes, “The stop is 10 minute away, and with the way you’re wobbling I doubt you’ll make it. The bus will arrive before you're halfway there.”

“And your point is?” Jaemin has already lifted the bags again, glaring.

All Jeno wants to ask is ' _were you the one who took my suggestion with the book?_ '

And yet, he says, “Get in the car, I’ll drop you at the bus stop.”

The air around them stills.

Jeno, despite himself, is a little shocked at his own words. Jaemin stares at him like he's never seen him before. And then, after a moment of possible contemplation, the younger scoffs.

“Go to hell.”

Jeno’s mouth drops open, “That is _rude_ \- you’re really-”

“ _I’m_ rude?” Jaemin shakes his head in disbelief, “Okay, cool. I’ll be going now.”

“The next bus comes in 5 minutes.” Jeno’s not quite sure why he’s insisting, “You’ll miss it if you walk.”

_And deliveries are important. You can't risk deliveries, it's poor service._

It’s clear that Jaemin realises the same thing- he can’t delay a delivery. So he heaves a sigh, looking so furious that Jeno recoils a bit, and gets into the passenger's seat of Jeno’s car.

He doesn’t speak a word.

“I’m glad you managed aside to realise that delivery efficiency comes before personal ego.” Jeno comments.

Still no response.

Jeno rolls his eyes. He only wants to know one thing, anyway, “Were you the one who set up the feedback book in the bakery?”

“And if I was?” Jaemin doesn’t even bother to look at him. His eyes remain on the window.

“Did you do it because I suggested it?”

“I did it because it was a good suggestion. I would’ve done it no matter who suggested it.” he leans back a bit, “And there are some people who have basic human decency and make suggestions politely- I wish you were one of them.”

It hits too close to home, sounds far too familiar to Hyuck’s words.

_“Remember the shitty way they treated random strangers on a daily basis. And tell me- what's different?”_

Jeno has never really thought about it. 

He doesn't think he’s ever being rude. He knows he’s a good person. And he knows he is curt and frank, but that doesn’t mean he treats people badly. Compared to the ways he’d been treated back when he was still trying to make it- this is nothing.

But then again-

_“Don’t you dare compare me to them.”_

And yet here, in the end, Jeno compares them himself. If it's come to the point where Jeno has to insist to Hyuck that it's different, that Jeno has to wonder about it himself…it might be worse than he realises.

“We each have our own struggles that we’ve overcome and we have our own reason for everything.” Jeno finally says, “I see things differently from you.”

“Exactly.” Jaemin meets his gaze in the rearview mirror, “And despite my own struggles, I manage to treat people with respect. Interesting, isn’t it? You should try it some time.”

“You call this respectful?”

“Okay, I’ll correct myself- I manage to treat people who deserve it with respect.”

Jeno swallows.

 _Fuck you, you don’t know anything about me_ , he wants to say. But Jaemin's words- _despite my own struggles_...that means something, too. In the end, they don’t know anything about each other.

_“They’re nice to everyone, just probably not you because you’re so fucking disrespectful. Is it so hard to just appreciate things?”_

Jeno swallows, shaking the earlier conversation from his head.

“Here.” Jeno pulls up next to the bus stop. The bus isn’t there yet, and he sees Jaemin's shoulders relax. “Do you have a bus card?”

“I do.”

He doesn’t make a move to help Jaemin remove the bags from the car. Jaemin doesn’t ask, either. Jeno just turns the instrumental music up a bit and Jaemin closes the door surprisingly gently. Maybe Jeno is too used to Hyuck slamming it.

Before Jeno steps on the accelerator, Jaemin turns around again. They’re separated by the car door, the glass window, the foot of distance between the car and the bus stop area.

Jeno can’t hear him, but he sees his lips moving. 

_“Thanks for the ride”._

And then Jaemin smiles.

It’s an actual smile, this time- not those faux-pleasant business smiles Jeno had grown accustomed to receiving from him, tight-lipped and purely for service. This is a real smile, a bright one that makes him look genuinely happy.

It’s pretty.

Jeno wonders if this is how he smiles at all the other customers when they come in- the ones who don’t act ‘rudely’. 

He manages to nod back in response to the thank-you just as Jaemin turns away. And despite the younger being such an infuriating person, Jeno can’t doubt his sincerity. If he’s angry, he’s angry. If he’s annoyed, he’s annoyed. And if he’s thankful, he’s truly thankful- there’s no mistaking the sincerity of his smile. 

Jeno has met and worked with a lot of people, he knows the difference between an honest smile and a fake one. It almost impresses him, this _realness_ that he hasn’t encountered in the longest time. 

He tries to shake this from his head as well as he slowly cruises down the road- the night has set in, and there’s even less traffic than there was earlier. He manages to get home in time for dinner, and he still can’t shake the thoughts buzzing in his mind. He can’t even _recognize_ the thoughts buzzing in his head.

He feels impatient, waiting outside the gate for his security to open it. This always happens, too- somehow, his security never draws a cue from the car driving down the road, instead always waiting till the last minute to get up and press the button to open the gate.

“Is this what I pay you for?” Jeno sighs tiredly, opening the window to fix the man with a pointed look, “Be more alert, don’t keep me waiting.”

Somehow, the drive made it all worse. All Jeno wants now is to eat dinner and lay in bed with his cat.

It’s so _frustrating_. He can’t pinpoint what’s bothering him- yes, the argument with Hyuck ticked him off, as it always does. But he usually feels a lot calmer after an hour of driving around the city.

It’s probably just because he ran into Jaemin- but what about that bothered him so much?

He only lets himself think it later in the night, when dinner is over and all the lights are off and he’s in his pajamas, ready to just hold his cat. In that sleep-induced haze of incoherent thoughts, Jeno can’t help but admit that it’s been quite a few years since someone’s smiled at him so genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'd really appreciate comments letting me know what you think <33


	4. 4

“DONGHYUCK!” Jeno practically shouts the moment the younger steps into his house, “We have a problem!”

Hyuck looks appropriately startled, “Are you okay? Is Bongsik okay? Omigod, did something happen to Bongsik, fuck-”

“Bongsik’s fine. Why would I call _you_ if something happened to Bongsik, I’d call a professional.”

“Okay, okay, fair point. So what’s up?”

“You know Choi Insung-ssi, right?” Jeno sighs, tossing his phone onto the sofa and then flopping down himself, “My usual pastry chef?”

“Yeah.”

“His company was supposed to cater for my event next Saturday, but he had to cancel due to personal reasons.”

Hyuck’s eyebrows shoot up, “What, _none_ of his staff can do it?”

“I have standards. I don’t want _one of his staff_. It has to be him. I only take the head pastry chef of the business- I hire _individuals_ , not companies themselves.”

Hyuck rolls his eyes, “Okay, then ask one of your other expensive patisserie friends for a favour.”

“There are no friends and favours in business, Hyuck.” Jeno deadpans, “Insung-ssi and I have years of _partnership_ , that’s why we’ve worked out a financial deal. Any other patisserie wouldn’t, they would charge full cost and it would be fucking expensive as fuck.”

“You’re rich!”

“Yeah, personally. This is a company event, so the money goes from the company budget.” Jeno explains, “You know I’m strict about company budgets. I have a certain amount set out for catering for this event, because that’s usually how much Insung and I decide on. No other patisserie in this city would agree to such a rate.”

“I don’t get it.” Hyuck shakes his head, “This one time, can’t you increase the budget? Or take it out of your own pocket?”

“No for both. You know I separate company and personal life. I don’t want my employees to think it’s okay to do this, or that the budget is such a lenient thing. I need to be a business role model.”

Donghyuck looks nearly nowhere as impressed as Jeno’s employees usually do when he delivers such lines to them. 

“So basically.” Hyuck finally says, “You need cheap, good….what do you usually eat at your events?”

“Pastries and tarts and cheesecake and things like that. Plated _professionally_ and _aesthetically_ and of high-quality taste.”

The two of them sit in silence for a moment, contemplating. 

Jeno’s mind, against his own will, wanders to that local bakery in the neighbourhood. Did Jaemin know how to do dessert plating? Or did they just sell neighbourhood-friendly baked goods?

By taste, Jeno is sure any of those little desserts would be more than perfect. Cost wise, as well, he’s sure the bakery would be nowhere near as expensive as the high-end places he usually buys from.

But does Jaemin know how to plate?

“What are you thinking?” Hyuck asks.

Well. Hyuck already knows that Jeno had slipped back into the store and bought a couple of cakes. He’s also aware (thanks to Jisung, Jeno supposes) that Jeno’s chauffeur has stopped there quite a few times to pick up cakes for him. There’s no harm in bouncing the idea off him.

“Do you think Jae- I mean, the bakery- would be up for it?”

Donghyuck just stares at him. This has become a typical reaction every time Jeno so much as mentions the bakery.

“I didn’t know they do deliveries.” Hyuck finally says in lieu of a response.

“They don’t. They do catering for like...graduations and birthdays and...stuff.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just…” Jeno swallows and blocks out the memory of Jaemin in the passenger’s seat of his car, “I just know. You know. Word gets around in business.”

It’s clear his cousin doesn’t believe him, but he just shrugs, “If you think it’ll work, then go for it.”

“Do they do professional plating?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you’ll ask, right?”

Hyuck blinks, “Why...would _I_ ask?”

Jeno panics internally a little, because he had hoped Hyuck would gather all the information and do the asking. Jeno’s not sure he can go into that bakery and ask for a favour, especially after how irritable Jaemin and Jisung act towards him.

But then again, Jaemin did smile at him last time they met. 

And it was a real smile. One that makes Jeno’s ears heat up when he thinks about it, because it’s been a long time since someone had smiled at him like that and he’d almost forgotten how nice it felt.

It’s calming, really. To be on the receiving end of an actual smile. Jeno wonders why people don’t smile at him more often- not that he really needs them to, or anything.

“Jeno, you there?” Hyuck snaps his fingers in front of Jeno’s face, “I said, why would I ask? It has nothing to do with me- it’s your event and your request. Just call them and ask if they can do your office party.”

“It’s not just an office party, though! It’s not like a birthday party where I need a round cake and 10 candles. You’ve seen the work Insung's done before- it needs to look like that. How do I explain that to them on the phone?”

“Show them pictures. Meet them in person. Or actually-” Hyuck frowns, “What the fuck, Jeno. They’re professionals, too- they know a lot more about this shit than you. You don’t need to explain anything to them, I bet they have 10 times the knowledge you do.”

Jeno hates to admit that that’s a fair point.

“Anyway.” his cousin continues, “If you want it done, do it yourself. You’re the ‘role-model businessman CEO’, aren’t you? Then surely you can drive up there and request a meeting with the owner.”

“I don’t want the whole team working on it, I want consistency. I only need one baker.”

“How the fuck is one baker gonna do everything?”

“Of course they can.” Jeno snorts, “The portion I need is so small, it’ll barely take them a day. That’s the thing about 5-star plating- their portion is miniscule, it’s the plating detail that’s important.”

“But why does it only have to be one person?”

“Well, I can’t give my money to those who’s food I haven’t tasted. Besides, it’s not much. I have other caterers for appetizer and dinner. This is just the dessert section.”

“Okay.” Hyuck sighs, “Y’know what, if you’re sure about this, then you go ahead, Jen. Just...be nice when you ask him, okay?”

Of course Jeno will be nice. He’s always nice (though not according to Hyuck or Jaemin or probably Jisung, either).

But he knows can’t fuck this up- his company event’s dessert depends on it.

It takes Jeno three days to gather the courage to step into the bakery. He’s just finished a meeting at the office, so he’s dressed in his full suit, briefcase in hand. It’s almost out of place in such a ‘comfort setting’. 

Jaemin has flowers in his hair again. Jeno has half a mind to direct him to the flower shop and tell him to become a florist instead, if he’s so insistent on sticking colourful petals into his head.

Not that they look bad.

It creates a serene, kind of pretty aura. He seems like one of those storybook characters that would like to skip through fields of dandelions, singing to birds and butterflies. 

Jeno makes a face. That’s the exact opposite of anything he’d ever want to do himself.

“It’s you again.”

Jeno snaps out of his stupor to see Jaemin staring at him. He doesn’t look nearly as annoyed as usual- maybe he still remembers Jeno offering him a ride a couple of weeks ago.

_“Be pleasant and make conversation.” Hyuck had said, “Don’t screw up before you even ask.”_

“So.” Jeno says stiffly, “Did. Um. Did you manage to make your delivery on time?” _I shouldn’t be the one checking on you_ , he almost adds, but it occurs to him that it’s usually these kinds of add-ons that make Jaemin and Hyuck glare. So he wisely decides to keep his mouth shut.

Jeno really needs Jaemin to accept this catering request.

“I did, thanks to you getting me to the bus stop on time.” Jaemin says. He even sounds more friendly. Is this how he talks to all his other customers?

“It was nothing.”

“So, what did you want today? Butterscotch cake?” Jaemin is already walking towards the register, “Jisung usually does this, but he’s not here today so I’m taking over.”

“Actually, I’m not here to buy.” Jeno pauses, “I’m here because I need to...talk to you.”

“To me?” Jaemin looks up, surprised, “Or the owner?”

“You, preferably.”

“Did I do something?” Jaemin’s face has hardened in a suspicious little way. Jeno shakes his head curtly.

“Nothing. I have a request. It would be far easier if you stopped interrogating me here and actually allowed me to speak.”

Jaemin regards him for a moment before nodding. Then, much to Jeno’s surprise, he calls for someone else to watch over the register for a few minutes.

“What are you doing?” Jeno raises his eyebrows as Jaemin slips off his apron.

“Let’s talk outside.” Jaemin responds pleasantly, gesturing towards the sidewalk that can be seen from the window, “That way if you’re rude, I won’t have to restrain myself. Since we won’t be standing inside the shop and I won’t be wearing my apron, it’s not baker-to-customer, isn’t that right? Just two men, a friendly conversation- I can respond however I want.”

Jeno’s mouth drops open. The nerve of this man is almost unreal. And yet, Jeno has to admit, he’s right- if they talk outside, Jeno can’t fault him for poor customer service. They’re not talking as customers-and-workers.

“Well?” Jaemin says, “Aren’t you coming, Sir?”

“We’re going outside so that you can drop formalities, yet you still call me Sir?” Jeno mutters as they step outside.

Jaemin shrugs, “I don’t know your name.”

“You’ve taken my order. It shows up when you bill my card.”

“Jisung usually does that.”

“You’ve done it once.”

“Sir, we get a lot of customers everyday.” Jaemin finally sighs, clearly tired, “I’m sorry, but I can’t remember your name. If I ever knew it.”

Jeno has never met someone who could wound his pride so much in the short span of time that they’ve been acquainted, “It’s Lee Jeno. I’ve been on this country’s richest bachelors under 30 list for the past 4 years.”

“And how old are you?”

“How does that matter?”

“Just wondering how many more years you’d qualify for an under 30 list.” Jaemin smirks, and Jeno can feel his irritation spike.

Here he is, trying to be polite and amicable and respectful, and this absolute brat baker boy has the audacity to not know Jeno’s name and then smirk about his possible age in the span of 5 minutes? And he demanded that they talk outside just so he could do so.

“I’m 28.” Jeno snaps, “Not that it should make any difference to you. And rest assured, I’ m easily one of the richest people in our country above 30, as well.” 

“Isn’t that lovely.” Jaemin doesn’t look like he cares at all, “Lee Jeno-ssi? Anyway, what did you want from me?”

Jeno really has to bite down on his pride for this. After being insulted twice, he can’t believe he’s going to ask this insolent blond for a _favour_ of all things.

Perhaps he should look at it as a business deal rather than a favour.

“Don’t you do event catering?”

“We do.”

Jeno proceeds to explain his situation, making sure Jaemin is aware that this is not his first choice, and it’s only because his usual patisserie company is unavailable. He also puts strong emphasis on the type of dessert he expects- aesthetically plated to look like it’s from a 5-star restaurant. He even brings pictures for visual reference.

“Jeno-ssi.” Jaemin sighs when Jeno pulls out his phone, “I understand what you mean, I don’t need pictures. I have a degree in culinary arts and a speciality in pastry design. I know far more about this than you do.”

Jeno hates to admit that the (presumably) younger man is probably right.

“So...would it be possible? I have the exact number of units I would need, the exact portion, and a rate that can be worked upon a bit if necessary.”

“Well…”

“And I don’t want this to be a team effort.” Jeno cuts in quickly, “I am not requesting the bakery’s catering. I’m requesting you specifically. As an individual. This is...a private partnership.”

Jaemin gazes at him, “And why is that?”

“Because I’ve only tasted your baked goods.” Jeno gazes back, “And I don’t trust what I haven’t tasted. You’re allowed to do things privately, right?”

“I am, but…” Jaemin looks conflicted, “Look, Jeno, I’m… aren’t there better people out there to do this? People who cater for this class of events?”

There are, of course. But even Jeno will admit they don’t hold a candle to this little bakery in the middle of the town.

“The company budget.” Jeno says, and that’s true, too. There are two truths, and Jaemin only needs to know one, “Your rates are lower, I assume.”

“What’s your rate?”

The number Jeno says has Jaemin’s eyes widening in shock. Jeno frowns.

“Is it too little? Hm, since you’re doing it alone- if you agree- I suppose I can throw in a little ext-”

“Isn’t this a lot?” Jaemin regards him carefully, “That’s a lot of money, Jeno-ssi. For the number of units you’ve asked me for. Even if I’d be doing it alone.”

“Oh.” Jeno blinks, “It’s less? I don’t think so. How much do you usually charge for catering?”

Jaemin shrugs, “A lot less.”

“Well this is my rate. I’m not lowering it, I’m willing to give you this much if you agree.”

Jaemin bites his lip, “I… I can do it myself, but I will still use the bakery’s name.”

“If that’s what you desire.”

“I’ll just say I’m Na Jaemin from the local bakery.” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “Or do you not want your guests to know I’m from the local bakery?”

It’s something Jeno hadn’t thought about. He’s used to ordering from the grandest places, and he’s well known for his exquisite taste…

Well, this place is exceptionally good in terms of what they sell.

“I don’t know how to feel about the fact that you’re thinking so much.” Jaemin breathes, looking unsurprised, “But if you don’t want people to know you’re ordering from a local place, then don’t fucking order from us.”

“I just-”

“If it’s because of your budget that you’re here, then there should be no shame.”

“I didn’t-”

“Either ask for my catering and own it, or don’t ask me at all.” Jaemin fixes him with a defiant gaze, “I won’t go around at your event pretending to be one of you. I’ll say I’m from here because I am, and if you’re ashamed of that, then I don’t want to bother myself with you any further.”

And for the first time since they’d met, Jeno thinks Jaemin genuinely does look offended. Not even tired or annoyed or exasperated. Just offended.

And for the first time since Jeno has met anyone...it makes him feel guilty.

“I’m not ashamed of anything.” Jeno says, “If you’re willing to do this for me, I’ll send you samples of how I want the desserts to be plated and what I want you to make. I’ll pay half before and half after the event. And I request you to be present at the venue on the day, as my pastry chef is usually there to oversee his dessert section.”

“What’s there to oversee?”

“You’re in charge of your catering. People will talk to you about what you used and what you’re serving them-”

“So you want me to serve, too?”

“It’s a buffet. You just need to be present at your section.”

Jaemin lets out a long breath, “And you’re telling me you’ll be fine if one of your fancy office friends asks me where I work and I tell them I’m from a part of town they’ve probably never set foot in?”

Jeno feels like he hit something vulnerable in Jaemin, something that made him close up and regard Jeno icily again. The guilt won’t go away. It’s something Jeno hasn’t experienced in years, and he hates feeling it again- he doesn’t want to feel things because of other people. He is done with it, that terrible time where people’s words and feelings affected his every move, pulled him down to the ground until he almost couldn't stand up again.

It feels eerily similar and yet so different. It’s been so long.

“I think it depends on the quality of your work.” Jeno meets his gaze with a level one of his own, “You say whatever you want, I’m not ashamed of anything in that sense. But the quality needs to reflect in what you serve. If the quality of what I provide at my event is compromised, then I will be ashamed.”

“Then why are you asking me?”

“Because I trust the quality of what you prepare. There’s nothing more to it.” Jeno looks away, “It’s a request. You can either accept or deny, that’s up to you.”

It seems like hours pass with the two of them just standing outside and staring at each other. They must look comical- Jeno in his suit, holding a briefcase, while Jaemin is dressed in pastel pink and has flowers in his hair. Gaze so steely that it contradicts the softness of his aura.

Seconds, minutes...breeze and birds chirping. The door opening and closing, the little bell making its noise.

And then Jaemin nods his head.

And relief floods Jeno’s body. His shoulders loosen and his expression relaxes, “You will? Really?”

Jaemin nods again. He doesn’t say a word, but the nod of confirmation is enough for Jeno.

They exchange numbers to coordinate for the event. Jeno realises belatedly that he was supposed to give Jaemin the company number- business partnerships must always contact his office number.

And yet when Jaemin passed Jeno his phone, Jeno typed in his personal contact. And then it’s too late to take it back and switch it, and Jeno’s not sure why or how he even slipped like that. Subconsciously, he wonders if it was even really a slip-up.

“Thank you.” Jeno says, and he means it, “Really. I appreciate it.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, just opens the door to go back inside. Jeno wonders if he’s upset or angry at something Jeno said- he tried to be as tame as he could in this conversation, and yet-

But then Jaemin smiles again, the second smile Jeno has seen on him. Jeno thinks smiling suits him. 

Jeno gets into the car and lets out a breath. The image of Jaemin in the passenger’s seat briefly flashes through his mind. The expression on Jaemin’s face when he asked if Jeno was ashamed-

Jeno wasn’t. Not in the slightest. And yet the thought of that expression makes his stomach pool with guilt all over again. And he thinks half his relief might be from being able to remove the expression from the blond’s face.

It’s been a long time since Jeno thought this way. It’s almost too much.

He drives home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! <33


	5. 5

“Wow.” Hyuck breathes in awe, taking in the table of desserts.

The event starts in 2 hours, and Jeno had insisted all his caterers and interior decorators to arrive early to set up and listen to his instructions.

Jaemin had turned up quietly, smiling at Jeno and Hyuck as politely as he could, dressed in the catering uniform that Jeno had given him. Jeno wasn’t sure what to expect- after all, he’d sent Jaemin the photos of what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure how it would turn out.  
Well, the baker absolutely exceeded all of Jeno’s (rather high) expectations.

His plating is absolutely _beautiful._

If Jeno didn’t know, he’d assume it’s all from the most expensive patisserie in the city. He’s not sure why he’s so surprised, since all the baked goods at the local bakery are always arranged well and iced prettily.

But this is just...perfect.

“Can I taste one?” Hyuck asks hopefully, and Jeno nods.

It’s clear that it tastes just as good as it looks, judging by his cousin’s expression. Jeno sighs, considering a pay raise- or maybe he should just wait to see what his guests think.

“Jaemin, these are great.” Hyuck says happily, and Jeno looks up to see that Jaemin is standing across from them now, on the other side of the buffet table. His blond hair is soft and he has a flower in his hair.

Jeno usually would not allow such things. But somehow, this time, he can’t bring himself to tell the other to remove it.

“Thank you.” Jaemin smiles. It’s not a forced smile, but it’s not his real one, either. Jeno wonders briefly whether Jaemin might feel uncomfortable in such a setting. It’s very different from the local bakery- everything here is pristine and chic and expensive. It’s not comfortable, so to speak- everything is pre-prepared. Everyone watches their every move here- every word, every expression. Everything.

Poised. Calculated.

That is how this business works. There are hardly any true friendships, only formalities. It’s a mind game- who can put up the best show, who has the most poise, who can form the best network. Who can climb up this social hierarchy and curate the best reputation for themselves.

It’s all fake. Nobody truly cares- in this business, one person’s error will become the others’ stepping stone to a higher position. Everyone is in a deadlock, just holding down their positions at the head of their empire. 

They act as though they are old friends, when in reality they are acquaintances who must meet time and time again, just to exchange the most insincere smiles. The way they pretend to care when they ask, “How are you these days?”

None of it is _real_. But it is the reality.

This is Jeno’s life. So, so different from the one Jaemin leads, tucked away in his little bakery, smiling at customers and engaging in friendly chatter and humming while working.

In that moment that they lock eyes, Jeno thinks Jaemin understands.

In this world, people can be cruel. Some are worse than others- Jeno knows that from experience. The mistakes he made, the people he shouldn’t have trusted. Things that nearly broke him.

And like how he feels entirely out of place in the cozy little neighbourhood bakery, he’s sure Jaemin has his guard up here. Just from the few people who have already arrived, Jeno wonders whether he can feel the ingenuity, the calculated gazes, the air of judgement, the fakeness of the tinkling laughter.

Jeno is used to this- this is his every day. But it occurs to him, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that not everyone is used to being surrounded by such judgement and ice.

“Will you be alright?”

Jaemin looks surprised, “I thought you said I won’t have to mingle much. Unless people talk to me.”

“They probably will. Do you know what you’re talking about?”

“I graduated with a degree in culinary arts.”

Jeno holds his gaze, eyes lingering on the flower, and asks again, “Will you be alright?”

There are things about Jeno’s world that aren’t easy to swallow.

He remembers when Hyuck first started attending these events as Jeno’s moral support- way back when Jeno was new to this. He, like Jeno, has watched carefully and accepted the cold reality of this realm. And it wasn’t easy for him, either- but it’s been years, and they know how to handle this now.

“I think so.” Jaemin finally says, “You carry on. Don’t worry about me.” 

“I’m not worried. It’s my duty as a host to make sure everyone here is comfortable.”

“Okay.” Jeno’s surprised to see Jaemin’s lips quirk up, “I’m comfortable, then.”

“You don’t look it.”

“So you are worried.”

“I’m just-”

“I’ll be fine.” Jaemin waves him off, “Go oversee other things, be professional, do your job.”

Jeno takes his word for it and leaves him be. Time is ticking, and guests are trickling in. It’s the same as always, shaking their hand and fake-smiling and pretending to be interested in their lives.

They all pretend.

Donghyuck is a regular presence at every event, and all the guests know him as Jeno’s cousin who helps him when necessary. He’s formed his reputation here- he knows how to talk his way in and out of everything, knows what to say and who to talk to and when to smile.

That’s pretend, too. Donghyuck doesn’t care about any of them. And for all his apprehensions about Jeno’s way of living, he has adapted to this game just as well as Jeno has.

“Mr. Lee.”

Jeno turns around to see Jung Taehyuck, one of the regulars- Jeno runs into him at nearly every company event or business meeting.

“Mr. Jung. How are you?”

“I’m well. And yourself?”

_Jung Taehyuck- head of JTH Group, older than me, company is currently in hot water due to employee dissatisfaction reports. Divorced, 2 children._

“I’m doing quite well myself. How are your children?”

_They grow up too fast. How is your sister?_

“They grow up too fast. How is your sister?”

Jeno smiles politely, “Expecting her second child soon.”

It’s the same conversation they always have. Jeno knows what to ask every person in this room, knows what they will ask him in return. This is their supposed interest in each other’s lives, the part where they act as though they are actually friends.

“How lovely.” Mr. Jung looks around, “As usual you put together an exquisite event.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

“I see that Choi Insung-ssi is not in sight today.”

And these are the things everyone will notice. These are the things that people tuck away into the back of their minds, because you never know when you’ll need that information.

“Personal commitments.”

“Where did you find your replacement? The pastries are quite extraordinary.”

Jeno feels a thrill of pride, “They are, aren’t they? It’s a last-minute replacement, he’s doing me a favour of sorts.”

“Hm. A private caterer?”

“This is his private catering, but he’s originally from the local bakery.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Jun’s eyebrows rise, “In the town?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And where did you hear about such a local place?”

“My cousin.” Jeno says smoothly, “You know my cousin, I presume. Lee Donghyuck.”

“Yes, yes.” Mr. Jung nods slowly, “I’ll admit, Mr. Lee, I’m quite surprised. A person of this skill should be working somewhere better than the local bakery.”

“To each their own.” Jeno shrugs, “The bakery dishes out surprisingly desirable baked goods, if I do say so myself. It’s the quality that matters.”

“The plating is delightful.”

“It’s a diamond-among-coals situation.” 

“As expected of you.” Mr. Jung pats his shoulder in an act of faux friendliness, “Always known for giving the lower-rated places a chance. I wouldn’t have discovered such a treasure if not for you calling him in today. Your kindness is remarkable.”

Jeno would have smiled. A mere month ago, he would have squared his shoulders and smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly and walked around with an imaginary crown on his head.

It doesn’t strike him the same way anymore.

“Not at all.” Jeno says, managing not to grimace, “I hope you’re enjoying yourself, Mr. Jung. I’ll go check on my staff now.”

Everything feels different. This is his first hosted event in a few months, and it’s just not the same as it used to be.

_Your kindness is remarkable._

He almost laughs. Wonders what Hyuck would say. Or Jaemin.

_Always giving the lower-rated places a chance._

Jeno has no right to be offended by those words. And yet, here he is.

And it makes him think- how is Jaemin doing? Jeno brought him here, and if he’s having a hard time...Jeno doesn’t want to be held responsible for that.

But when he looks around, scouring the elegant venue for the familiar blonde head, he’s pleasantly surprised. 

Jaemin is surrounded by a group of people. Jeno knows all of them by heart- Cho Sunghwan, Park Taehee, Shim Hana, Jeon Seokmin-

And he knows everything he needs to know about them, too. _3 place higher than me on the richest bachelors under 30; recently remarried, planning to hand over company to eldest son ; currently on bad terms with the LRH Group ; wife is expecting their third child in a few months-_

If any of them make conversation, those are the things he will ask about. In return, they will ask about his sister, his cousin, the success of the company. They will fake their smile while asking about the success, acting as though they are pleased. But Jeno knows that the next time he sees them talking to someone else, it will be about how he doesn’t deserve it.

“He seems to be handling this well.” Jeno only registers Hyuck’s presence at the sound of his voice, “He’s good at this- they love him.”

“They seem to.”

“People have been complimenting the dessert section all evening. I heard someone say it was miles better than Choi Insung.”

“To each their own, I always say.”

Hyuck turns to him, “I think word got around that even though this is private, he’s working in the local bakery.”

Jeno sighs, “I only mentioned it to Mr. Jung. Although I’m sure Jaemin would have told loads of people himself. Has anyone given him a hard time?”

“Not that I know of.” Hyuck shrugs, “They keep giving him business cards.”

“I see.”

“He told someone he only does private catering on weekends after 12 because he stays in the bakery the rest of the week.”

“Let him be, then.”

Hyuck stares at him for a moment, and then smiles, “Alright.”

Jeno can’t tear his gaze from Na Jaemin. The (presumably) younger man is smiling and laughing- it surprises Jeno, because he had been a bit reserved on arrival.

It’s not the same carefree, genuine smile he sees at the bakery, but it is real. And it’s clear that the crowd is thoroughly enjoying whatever he’s saying. They probably enjoyed whatever they ate, too.

Jaemin is good at what he does.

Even here, with a group of people who would laugh at each other’s misfortune behind their backs, he smiles. Even here, outside his comfort zone, he does what he came to do.

Professional.

Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever really noticed these things before. He wonders how he noticed the bakery’s poor customer service but not the poise with which the pastry baker holds himself.

“Jeno.” Hyuck nudges him, “Stop staring.”

“I’m just overseeing.”

“Overseeing my ass.” Hyuck mutters, and Jeno just chuckles as his cousin walks over to find a different group of people to fake-smile at.

It’s 10 pm when the guests finally clear out. It’s just Jeno and Hyuck, the caterers, and some staff of his company.

“You don’t need to clean all that.” Jeno tells Jaemin, as he walks around the venue collecting wine glasses from the tables, “We have staff for that. You already finished clearing your section, you can just go home.”

“It’s late, Jeno-ssi.” Jaemin frowns, “And there’s still a lot to do. Maybe if you pitched in, too, your staff can get home before midnight.”

“I pay them to do this.”

Jaemin says nothing, just continues collecting wine glasses.

“You can help, you know.” Hyuck mutters. He’s holding a trash bag filled with napkins, “It won’t harm you.”

“What, you want me to pay you, too?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and carries on. Jeno sighs and walks up to Jaemin instead, watching him pick up glasses carefully.

“How was today for you?”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “It was alright, I suppose. I'll be frank with you, this isn’t really my scene, if you get it?”

Jeno gets it.

“But it definitely wasn’t bad or anything.” the baker continues, “It was just...work as usual. So it was alright.”

“Just work as usual?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t fun, per say, but it wasn’t not fun, either. It’s just my job.”

“Were you comfortable?”

Jaemin shrugs, “I was fine. There’s not really much more to say. I didn’t have to talk a lot, I just answered some questions and collected some business cards and hoped people liked my food.”

“You were a big hit, though.” Jeno points out, “I received a lot of compliments on dessert.”

This makes Jaemin smile for real, “Did you really? Was it good?”

“It was.” Jeno admits, “I even got compliments on the plating. I’m...impressed.”

Jaemin beams at him. Jeno swallows. It’s the 4th real smile- not that he’s counting or anything.

“You know.” Jeno says after some time, mind flashing back to the way Jaemin had laughed and chatted with the guests who went to talk to him, “I’m sure a lot of people will call you for private catering now.”

“I’ve made it clear that I only do weekends after 12 pm.”

“If word gets around about you in this circle, you’ll need to be in this type of setting far more often.”

“Only if I want to be.” Jaemin replies coolly, “And I said I’d only do weekends after 12. I think I can manage that.”

“But it’s not like you _enjoy_ this. Not like you do in the bakery.”

“And that’s why I work in the bakery.” Jaemin nods slowly, like he's not sure where Jeno is going, “I won’t take up things if I don’t want to, and the bakery is always first. If I get an opportunity that doesn’t come in the way of that, then I don’t mind giving it a shot.”

Jeno swallows again, “If you’re this...friendly and naive with everyone, it’s not easy to survive in this world.”

_This world is a cruel one, and I’ve fallen prey to it before._

“It is possible to be friendly and have brains.” Jaemin snorts, “What, did you think they’re mutually exclusive?”

“People can take advantage really easily.”

“I’m sure they can.” Jaemin leans against a table, crossing his arms and giving Jeno his full attention, “Won’t it be funny when they try and realise they can’t take advantage of me, though?”

“How do you know that?”

“Jeno-ssi.” Jaemin says, “There are such people everywhere. And yes, there might be many more here, but I’m not an idiot- I won’t let just anyone into my house. I don’t want to make best friends, either.”

“Then don’t act so friendly with everyone- that’s the biggest downfall you can have in this...area of work.”

“I disagree.” Jaemin says cheerfully, “I know where to put my foot down. And I will do that if I need to. But it doesn’t hurt to be a nice person, you know.”

“I’m-”

“And trust me.” Jaemin’s eyes dim briefly. But they’re back to normal the next second, and Jeno wonders if he imagined it, “I’ve seen what fucking someone up looks like. I won’t let it happen to me.”

_I’ve been fucked up. It sometimes happens so suddenly that you don’t even realise. And then it’s too late, and you’re stuck._

“I’m being serious.” Jeno stands to his full height, “I have 10 years of experience in this field. You need to grow a thicker skin- being so people-friendly isn’t good for someone in a business.”

“In customer service you’re supposed to be people-oriented.”

“For business. But if you’re so open with everyone, you’ll mix business service with your personal life...and that’s dangerous. I’d just wish you luck.”

Jaemin lets out a laugh. It sounds almost mocking, “Are you telling me that people aren’t allowed to feel emotions anymore?”

“I didn’t-”

“It’s like- I’ll punch your fucking face at work, but don’t get injured. Since I punched you at work and being injured would affect your personal life, and we separate work life from personal, anyway. So just don’t get injured.”

“That’s not-”

“And I’ll have you know that for _some_ people, a smile can go a long way.” Jaemin fixes him with a glare.

Jeno has nothing to say to that logic. He knows better than anyone what good a simple smile can do.

“I don’t mean it like that.” he finally sighs, “I just mean...this is a cold reality. This type of business with these types of people. It needs to be handled carefully, you need to keep an eye out.”

“Is it a warning, then? Are you worried about me?”

Jeno meets his gaze. The flower is still in his hair. He usually has more flowers when he’s at the bakery. The tiny, home-like bakery where he chats with customers, and waves hello through the window when he sees someone he knows, and recognizes all the regular customers, and smiles his real smile at everyone, and-

“I am.”

It’s silent. Neither of them say a word.

“This reality isn’t the same as the one you live in.” Jeno finally continues, his voice considerably softer, “Here, people will screw you over without batting an eye. They’ll laugh while watching you fail. If you’re friendly, they just see you as an easy victim.”

“Well.” Jaemin breathes, “I have no wish to enter this reality of yours. I just want to bake in the bakery, and send nicely plated desserts to office events a couple of evenings a week.”

 _You're so different,_ Jeno thinks.

“I’d watch out if I were you.” is what he says.

 _But you’re not me_ , Jeno expects.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” is what he hears instead.

And then Jaemin hands him a stack of empty wine glasses, saying “Give this to the staff, please.” and then he smiles once before heading off to the next table.

Jeno just stands there, staring.

He doesn’t think he’s ever met anybody quite so...interesting. Almost strange, but it’s not particularly unwelcome. If anything, Jeno wonders if...maybe he had had that type of conviction back then, he could have avoided that whole mess.

If only he was a little firmer, if he had smiled but still stood his ground like this….maybe he could have saved himself 2 years of pain, and 8 more years of sleepless nights and constant paranoia and distrustfulness. 

It’s admirable. The way Jaemin can exist like this.

Jeno tries not to think about it as he drives home. After all, the last time he opened his mind a little bit...it took him to the darkest places, ones that he wishes he could forget forever.

He’s come a long way since then. And he refuses to fall back into that trap.

Honestly, Jeno doesn’t need anyone else now- he has Hyuck and his aunt and uncle, and his sister and her family. And that’s enough- he won’t put himself in that line of danger again, he won’t stupidly fall into that toxicity. He’s made a name for himself now. He’s the boss, and it’ll stay that way.

“Again?” Jeno rolls down the window and glares at his security as he pulls up in front of his house. The guard is late, running forward 2 seconds after Jeno’s car stops, “This is enough. What’s the point of paying you if you take so long that I can do it myself?”

“Sorry, sir.” the man bows and quickly opens the gates. Jeno rolls his eyes. It’s the same reply every time, and he’s really not in the mood to deal with it right now.

_“It doesn’t hurt to just be a nice person.”_

He wills the voice out of his mind.

_“Are you worried about me?”_

Jeno drops his forehead onto the steering wheel and lets out a long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> simultaneously being posted on my twt @lunarnomin


End file.
